A Lesson in Hawaii
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A 900-word drabble. Kit Fisto and Zatt are in Oahu, Hawaii, and are reflecting on how Hawaii is so much more beautiful and peaceful than so many of the worlds from their home galaxy. Zatt also learns about how to sense the life of the island state through the Force.


_A tropical paradise consisting of several islands with a civilized human population._

That would be the obvious description for a place like Hawaii. But to Nautolan Jedi Kit Fisto it was something more. On this proud yet humble planet called Earth, it was a place to live in the moment, a haven to relax in, and a realm where nature's gifts were used for the betterment of society. True, its owners and citizens weren't perfect at how they took care of the islands, but the Hawaiian islands were evidently well cared for, nonetheless.

He watched as the ocean waves hit the shore of the beach he was on. Each island had its own beautiful personality. Hawaii, the Big Island, was a place full of excitement and adventure. Maui was the kind of island where surfing, snorkeling, and whale watching was plentiful. Molokai was a quaint locale for those who wanted to see a more native side of the state. Lanai was a romantic getaway for couples. And Kauai was a jungle island with plenty of wildlife and natural landscapes.

Of course, the island he was presently on, Oahu, had a personality, too. It had the greatest civilized society, several good cities, _and_ the beauty of a little tropical paradise. Somehow, Kit felt that Oahu was, from a certain point of view, the most desirable sort of place to the likes of him. He was used to the cityscapes of Coruscant, but he still loved the ocean, above and under the water, and it was in his nature to swim and to help people who lived under or by water. Oahu seemed to fill the best of both worlds, even if its buildings and technology were far behind those of his own galaxy.

"You see, Zatt?" Kit said as he pointed out the landscape of Waikiki Beach, the nearby hotels and swimming pools to the little Nautolan boy who was his companion, "This is what I am talking about when it comes to tropical beauty. The beach, the city, the boats, the tourists, and the pools are all part of it."

"I'll say it is," said Zatt, "But I don't know if I could hold a great interest in the things of this world without my technology. This _is_ a backwater world, you know. I mean, they do have computers, but I don't know if I could find as much to do with them, and anyway, my datapad might gather more attention from the humans than I'd like."

"True," said Kit, "But the technology is not the point of Hawaii. If _that's_ what you want, you could go to countless other parts of the world for it. But Hawaii is a place to go to get in touch with nature and live in the moment. Who wouldn't want to see the wonders of Hawai'i Volcanoes National Park on the Big Island? Or perhaps they would want to experience the migration of this planet's indigenous cetaceans, the Humpback Whales. Then there's the native beauty of Molokai and the privacy of Lanai, though Lanai does require an invitation to get into. And of course, here, in Oahu, it isn't just Honolulu and the other cities that you can see."

Zatt waved a hand to show that he got Kit's point. "Yes, I know, Master Fisto. There's the Aloha Tower lighthouse that greets ships coming into harbor; there's the Honolulu Museum of Art and the Honolulu Zoo; and of course, there's Diamond Head, where a guy can get a great view of the sea from the lookout point."

"Exactly," said Kit.

"But what exactly is your point, Master Fisto?" Zatt wanted to know.

Kit smiled his species' trademark grin. "Hawaii is everything most worlds in our own galaxy are not, a place that mixes naturalism and industry with little serious problem, and where citizens and tourists alike can feel like they can love life, even with all of its issues and difficulties. In a way, it's a little like our home world, Glee Anselm, only the seas are more gentle here, and there are not as many conflicts in Hawaii."

Zatt took this all in with his datapad, but Kit suddenly took it from him. "No, young Zatt," he said, "Remember your lesson in the Crystal Caves. Do not rely on technology. Trust in yourself, and trust in the Force, and you will see the true nature of this place."

Zatt almost protested, but he knew that Kit was right, and he meditated on the Force. It soon became clear to him. The wildlife, the trees, the cities, the people, and of course, the ocean, felt through the Living Force, truly opened his eyes to how Hawaii was a paradise on earth.

"Yeah, I _can_ feel it, Master Fisto," he said, "These islands are the sort of place where nature and technology can exist in harmony. You're right! We should all spend more time using nature's gifts to make other people's lives better!"

"Indeed," said Kit. "I never lost faith in you, little Zatt."

"Hey, speaking of living in the moment, how about you and I go for a little swim 'n surf just off the beach, and then we can go and take a look at the fish and sea creatures at the Waikiki Aquarium?" asked Zatt, grinning the famous Nautolan grin himself.

Kit smiled back. "I am game if you are, young one."

SPLASH!


End file.
